inazuma_elevenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Cream the Rabbit2
Welcome to my Profile! thumb|center|328px D'abord, permettez-moi de me présenter... Je suis Cream, un lapin de Möbius. Le petit monstre tout gentil, c'est Cheese, un Chao. Vous savez, c'est là où vit le hérisson le plus rapide du monde... Bah voilà. Je suis sur Terre pour me renseigner sur le football, qui, j'avoue que c'est un sport qui promet! Bio (Milieu) |Numéro = ... |Elément = Bois |Equipe = Nope |Voix = Sayaka Aoki (JAP) Sarah Wulfeck (2004, ANG) Rebecca Honig (2005-2010, ANG) Michelle Ruff (2010-present, ANG) Marie Millet (FR) }} Nom: Inconnu Prénom: Cream Surnoms: Creamy Taille: 70 centimètres Poids: 12 kg Genre: Féminin Espèce: Lapine hybride Âge: 6 ans (officiellement) Date de naissance: 19 décembre Habite à: Green Hill Pouvoirs: Voler, demander à Cheese d'utiliser une attaque (possède divers attaques que je ne peux pas tout citer), utiliser les mêmes attaques que Sonic Stats: |-|Style IE= *'Frappe:' 43% *'Puissance:' 50% *'Précision:' 70% *'Défense:' 40% *'Vitesse:' 75% *'Endurance:' 55% *'Hargne:' 35% Estimation au niveau 99 *'Frappe:' 43 *'Puissance:' 47 *'Précision:' 63 *'Défense:' 40 *'Vitesse:' 70 *'Endurance:' 58 *'Hargne:' 33 |-|Style IE GO= Estimation niveau 99 *'Frappe' : 69 *'Maîtrise' : 100 *'Précision' : 120 *'Défense' : 70 *'Vitesse' : 116 *'Endurance' : 97 *'Interception' : 54 *'Chance' : 100 Supertechniques: |-|1ère Gen= *'DEF Vol Rapide' *'TIR Tir Arc-en-Ciel' *'ATT Mégalune' *'ATT Tête Chercheuse' |-|2ème Gen= *'ATT Danse de l'Air' *'DEF Tir de Défense Canon' *'TIR Coup de Tête Fusée' *'DEF Boule de Feuilles' |-|Talents possibles= *'TAL Bon Camarade' *'TAL Super Chance' *'TAL Tous en Avant!' Esprit Guerrier? : Non MixiMax? Possible *'MIXIMAX Emerl' 'Thèmes' Cream and Cheese theme thumb|center|335 px|Où qu'on aille, il faut suivre son cœur! Theme song: thumb|center|335 px|Thème printanier pour décrire une jeune amoureuse de la nature Je pense que j'ai fait le tour, nan? Allez, on va plonger sur l'univers d'Inazuma Eleven! thumb|center|332px Ce que je pense Pourquoi ce jeu Bah, j'ai entendu une discussion sur ce jeu en 5e, ce qui m'a intrigué et... J'ai décidé d'acheter le jeu, enfin, le 2 (parce que je trouvais la première), Tempête de Glace. Finalement, je trouve qu'il est bien, les techniques, les personnages, l'histoire... C'est plutôt bien oui. Ma passion pour ce jeu est mort durant un an et demi (enfin j'sais plus, faudrait que je recompte) mais grâce à mon frère, qui à joué un match sur mon IE2, j'ai carrément repris mes aventures dans cet univers de fiction et de sport qui a fait sourire la fin de mon enfance. A propos de l'Anime L'Anime n'est pas trop mal. Bon quelques petits détails niveau dessin des personnages qui sont curieuses mais c'est pas trop mal. Mais ce n'est pas trop bon non plus, à part peut-être l'histoire et quelques moments d'émotion. Avis pour les deux Faut dire que j'aime pas trop quand Mark répète les mêmes choses, sur le fait qu'on ne doit jamais abandonner, se battre jusqu'au bout même dans les moments désespérés... Mais il le dit toujours de manière touchante, et j'admire son état d'esprit. Ce que je trouve un peu dommage, c'est que la plupart des personnages n'ont pas les même voix dans le jeu que dans l'Anime (la voix de Scotty et d'Hurley ont été échangés dans IE2 DX). Après, j'aime beaucoup le design de chacun des personnages, surtout qu'il y en a qui sont inhumains pour qu'il puisse se confondre avec leur propre technique. Concernant la musique est très bien interprétée et correspond bien avec l'atmosphère qui va avec. Ce qui m'a tout de même un peu mis en doute, ce sont les musiques tels que celle de Genesis ou de Zeus qui sont repris dans d'autres situations... Mais je pense que ce n'est pas un problème majeur. L'histoire. Alors... Il. Est. Epic. Surtout que beaucoup sont farfelus (voyager dans le temps, partir pour combattre des extraterrestres). En gros, ça ressemble à une propagande qui veut dire que, dans le football ou ailleurs, il ne faut jamais prendre quelque chose de précieux pour de mauvaises intentions, qu'en groupe, il faut resté soudés et qu'il faut toujours prendre du plaisir à faire quelque chose. C'est avec ça qu'on arrivera à atteindre nos rêves. ... C'est une belle morale, vous ne trouve pas? Mes jeux actuels *Inazuma Eleven 2: Tempête de Glace (recommencé, terminé une fois, trois fois au total) *Inazuma Eleven 3: Foudre Céleste (terminé une fois) *Inazuma Eleven GO: Ombre (terminé deux fois) *Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones: Tonnerre (Terminé, une fois) *Pokémon X *Super Smash Bros. pour 3DS et pour Wii U *Mario Kart 8 Mes personnages préférés ~ ArcherHawkinsInaJapan.jpg FudouInaJP.png WillyG.png Kurama-norihito.png MinamisawaGassKuni.jpg Shinsuke GO 35 HQ.PNG Shuu inazuma eleven 50627.jpg Gouichi RaimonUni.jpg HyoudouReturn37GO.PNG Mitsuyoshi Yozakura.jpg Miyabino Reichii GO 16 HQ.PNG Signature ~ A friend of a friend is always a friend ~♫